Over-due revenge
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Boris wants to get his revenge for Tala and the others losing in the first world championships... and now after the fall of BEGA he desires his revenge more and more... BryanxOC, maybe some lesser pairings later on... we shall see. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A brand BRAND new story for you all! I know what you're all thinking right now... OH MY GOD, SD! You really need to stop writing new fanfics and update some of your old ones that we enjoy reading!**

**I'm sorry okay! haha. I've had this idea in my head for a few days (That and I had a dream about this so shush) x'D...**

**Okay now to warn you all now. This first chapter does have SEX in it! And this does include canonxOC. If you don't like OCs paired with canon characters then this is not the right fanfic for you to be reading.  
Otherwise... the rest of you enjoy! ~~**

The walls inside Balkov Abbey were cold and harsh, the fear and screams of previous victims still raging from the walls that had seen just about everything…

Snow built up along the outer walls of the Abbey; making it seem like it was being buried underneath. If anyone had trekked underneath and come out alive they would know that a large portion of the Abbey was indeed under the ground. Laboratories, training rooms and 'discipline' rooms were underneath the cold and foreboding snowy ground.

Further inside was an office. It had a comfortable burgundy rug with a sturdy oak desk resting on the piece of carpet. A large window with drawn back curtains and a computer sitting on the desk with other pieces of paper strewn on the surface of the desk. A bottle of vodka that was half empty sat on the desk with a glass placed next to it.

Red lenses leered at the computer screen with the owner, Boris Balkov, sitting comfortably behind the desk. A frown was etched in his brow as he scowled at the screen and grabbed the bottle of vodka, unscrewing the lid and pouring some contents into the glass. His head shot up when three guards arrived at the door.

"What are your orders, sir?" One of them stood tall and awaited the order. The other two stood at the ready for his order.

Boris smirked, his teeth bared. "I want my Demolition Boys brought back." He stood up and approached them. "I know they're living here in Russia… I want all of them brought to me, alive!" He sneered and watched them squirm slightly. "Tala, Spencer. Ian and Bryan! I want them all here. Do you understand?" He gave a nod when they nodded. "Good. Find them." He  
waved his hand and watched them leave to find the boys.

He sat back at his desk and took a big swig of the vodka and slammed the glass back onto the table. "There will be no mercy for you four… How you humiliated me at the world championships those years ago and then again at the fall of my BEGA project…" He looked at photos of the boys he had on his computer; snarling at them. "I will have my revenge." He stood up and switched the screen off, pulling on his coat to leave with the guards to find the boys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bryan hummed while he cooked everyone breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sides of toast some baked beans they had found in a tin in the cupboard. They had wondered if it might be off before the magenta haired girlfriend of Bryan told them that canned things rarely went off and kept telling them to stop being pussies.

He dished everything out and set the plates out. "Help yourselves." He announced and sat down with his mug of coffee and ate his eggs while having the newspaper open. He dropped the newspaper when he saw his girlfriend standing over him with her arms crossed and one hip dropped… she was either angry or wanted something… Bryan was thinking the latter.

"I want to go to the art exhibition…" She stated with her green eyes on him. "It closes soon and you promised to take me." Her eyebrows dropped into a frown. "And I know how rotten you are at keeping promises so I thought I'd remind you."

Bryan waited for it to sink in. He loved her but sometimes he couldn't understand some of the things that came out of her mouth. The girl originated from Australia and was only going to be in Russia for another two weeks. They had figured that if the long distance worked out to start off with that they would continue to work towards seeing each other frequently. Bryan had hoped she would change her mind and move into the house with him and the other guys… But he knew that was asking a lot to take the girl from her country straight away to live with him and his friends in the share house.

He knew she and Ian didn't exactly see eye to eye but the ironic part about it was that  
Ian and Sabrina were pretty much the same height. The girl reached just below Bryan's bicep and was maybe a hand taller than Ian. The two teased very often by Tala.

Tala and Sabrina had their ups and downs. If they knew they would be friends for the day then they would be… if not then all hell would break loose and it was usually Bryan and Spencer separating the two.

Sabrina and Spencer fed from each other. If one was in a sour mood or upset then the other would be there to ask if everything was alright (The mother hen roles) and then move on again. To Sabrina; Spencer was the gay friend that she wanted to have… though considering Spencer was not gay… it was way off.

Bryan placed the newspaper onto the table and sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Does it have to be today? Can't we go tomorrow? Or on the weekend? We have to train for the next tournament." He watched as the frustration grew in her eyes. He swallowed hard but didn't change his expression.

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks to me! By the time we find time to go it will be too late!" She leaned forward. "I am here to spend time with you, Bryan! I'm not here to stand on the sidelines and watch you beyblade against your friends."

"Well you're the one who wanted to come here to Russia and stay with us for four weeks! It wasn't the other way around." He retorted.

"I understand that beyblading is important to you! I'm going back home in a couple of weeks and I only want to do one bloody thing with you that doesn't involve beyblading!" Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled up in a snarl. Oh yeah she was pissed alright.

Ian grinned taking advantage of the situation. "Aww poort Bryan and Sabrina… no time to have sex and no time to look at paintings…" His grin grew when both pairs of eyes snapped to him.

"You're just fucking jealous that I get laid and you only have your hand!" Bryan rebelled to the short boy.

"Says the one who was squealing like a pig last night!" Sabrina argued back. "Bryan; please! I don't ask for much and I only want to do this one thing with you!" She stood back and watched him.

He sighed and massaged his temples. "Alright we'll go and see the damn paintings." He stood up and shoved the rest of his bacon in his mouth, looking to the others. "See you fools later." He went to get dressed and leave.

Tala smirked. "Have fun…" His voice was mocking the large silver haired boy; and he loved it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two walked in the gallery. Bryan had his hands in his pockets and followed his small girlfriend around as she admired all the paintings. They were from all around the world of different artists and their different views of Russia and how they pictured the marvellous country in their imaginations.

Bryan looked bored but seemed content to making her happy. Sometimes they fought over stupid little things and he didn't want this to be their next fight. He followed her to another room and sat down, watching the girl shift from painting to painting, observing with her green eyes.

His heart skipped a beat or two when she turned to him with a bright smile on her face and her eyes lit up. "I love this painting! You have to look at it." She announced and her smiled grew when he got up and walked to her, a hand clasping around her shoulder and pulling her close to his massive body. They stared at the painting together.

Minutes passed when they decided to leave the painting and leave the gallery altogether to return back to the shared house. They sat in the car as Bryan drove it through the streets.

Sabrina gave him a smile. "Thank you for taking me… It made me really happy." Her eyes softened when he looked at her and gave her a smirk; he knew that she knew it was a smile. She had come to know what was an authentic smirk and what was a smile that instead came out as a smirk.

"I'm glad it did." He voiced to her and drove them both home. The car stopped outside the house and Bryan switched the engine off still one hand gripping the steering wheel. He looked down and then back to her as she stared out at the snow. "Sorry… You're here for two more weeks and I should be spending more time with you." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I feel like a dick."

Her eyes looked to him. "Don't feel like that. Beyblading is important to you. I shouldn't even be coming between you and it." She put a hand to his on the steering wheel and watched at the grip on the wheel loosened. "I should just be grateful I can stay in the same room with you and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us… or me having to stay at a hotel at night…"

"Mmm…" Bryan trailed off as he took his hand from the wheel and ran it along her arm slowly, finally reaching her neck and rubbing his thumb against her sturdy jaw, feeling it tighten at his touch. He leaned in and gave the girl a kiss to her sun kissed lips. He shivered when she ran her hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. Oh how good that felt.

They felt along each other as Bryan pulled her onto his lap and straddled her hips, moving his hands up her shirt and feeling her warm skin under his cool hands. He felt her body tense at his touch. Massaging the spots under his hands Bryan pulled her into a deeper kiss and moved his hands up along her abdomen and finally rest them on her breasts covered by her, surprisingly, frilly bra. He squeezed them gently and hooked his fingers under the cup and pulled the whole bra down; the straps falling down her toned arms as he did so.

Lifting her shirt up he attached his lips to one of her tender nipples and sucked at the flesh, biting down gently which earned him a pull of his hair and a grunt from the girl which signalled that she was enjoying it. He reached up with his hand and began to pinch and massage the other one inbetween his thumb and forefinger. He felt her back arch and her breasts perk up, the flesh hardening.

Biting down on her lip Sabrina moaned very softly and moved her hand down to rest on the lump inside Bryan's pants. She grinned when she heard him grunt out of excitement.  
He took his mouth away from her breast and looked up into her eyes, his own ones full of want and lust. He opened the door and pulled the keys from the ignition, lifting the girl up; after pulling her top back down, and carried her to the house to continue their make out session in his room.

As soon as the front door was opened he was pushed against the wall, the girl kicking the door shut and pinning him against the wall, pushing her hand down his pants and stroking his man. The house was quiet so it appeared that no one was in at this point in time. He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled into the lounge.

He was pushed onto the couch and his button and zip undone from his pants. He watched as she pulled them down his waist along with his underwear and engulfed his man in her mouth. He threw his head back and hissed when she sucked at his head and dragged her tongue along his long, hard shaft. He attached a hand to her head and pushed her down further onto him; his hands clenching in her magenta hair.

She sucked it hard and quickly, deep-throating him and humming against the head. She pulled her mouth away and licked at the very tip, causing him to moan loudly and push her back onto it. She smiled inwardly when his breathing became laboured. She squeaked when he pulled her off and sat her in his lap, ripping her jeans down to her knees and pushing her onto him, penetrating through her already wet walls.

They both growled in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails in as he held her hips and bounced her up and down on him. He ripped her shirt off and put his chin on her shoulder still bouncing her on his man. He slid his hands back as she kept going, trying to undo the damn contraption that he loathed.

She stopped him and reached back, unclipping it without hesitation and threw it across the room. She threw his head back as he attached his mouth to her breast and put his hands back to her hips, continuing.

They both moaned in pleasure and looked into each other's' eyes deeply as they narrowed. Bryan gritted his teeth as he felt her walls close in on him. He watched her breasts bounce as he went harder and harder into her.

He shut his eyes and growled. "ARGH… I'm going to fucking cum!" He growled to her and arched his back as he released inside of her, grinning when she screamed and came with him.

They both collapsed back onto the couch and panted heavily. Sabrina laughed and kissed Bryan's neck. "We haven't had spontaneous sex in ages."

Bryan chuckled softly and pet through her hair. "No we haven't… that was good."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon going to bed Bryan sat up when he heard unusual footsteps in the house. His eyes narrowed as they scanned the dark room. He growled softly and got up, walked slowly to the door and opening it a fraction, peering out and seeing two hooded figures dragging Tala from his room. Bryan clamped his hand over his mouth and shut the door softly, going to  
the bed and waking Sabrina.

"Shh." He hissed and took her to the large wardrobe and hid them both in amount his clothes. He held the girl close to his body as he tried to push himself as much as possible against the back wall of the wardrobe.

Sabrina looked up into his eyes… they looked scared. Fear plastered in the jade green eyes. She hid her face in Bryan's chest and tried not to whimper. Seeing him like this was never a good sign… She was scared out of her mind. What could have him so scared…?

Her fears were brought to the surface when the door to the bedroom opened and footsteps made their way slowly and tauntingly through the room, the floorboards squeaking under the pressure.

"Bryan…" The voice called. It was a deep voice. She felt him tense and hold her closer, running his fingers through her messy magenta hair.

/"I know you're in here."/ She bit her lip as she couldn't understand the native tongue… She felt him shake when the wardrobe door began to open. /"Are you in here?"/ A laugh echoed.

The door opened and a figure stood there, Sabrina could make out a pair of sturdy black boots that edged closer and closer to them. The clothes were pushed to either side and the smile on the figures face grew /"Found you…"/ He looked back and nodded.

The next thing she knew, Sabrina was being hauled up by her hair with Bryan shouting angrily in Russian and getting up to go after her. She saw the anger and fear in his eyes as she was pulled away by the two guards. She watched as the man slammed Bryan against the wardrobe and kneeled him in the stomach; causing him to drop to his knees. He then took hold of the wardrobe door and slammed it hard against the pale skinned Russian's head, cracking the door and rendering Bryan semi-unconscious.

"BRYAN!" She screamed as tears shot from her eyes. Fear was plastered in her eyes as she was dragged away from the room by the two guards. She shouted for him again but heard no reply. She looked up at the guards with wide eyes as they shouted at her in Russian and took her outside towards a black van. Another one stood at the van and opened one of the doors. The two threw her in and the door was shut and locked behind her.

She backed up against the wall of the van and shook, holding her knees to her chest as tears ran down her tanned and freckled cheeks. 'What are they going to do with him... I'm so scared… I want to go home.' She sobbed uncontrollably and yelled when the van suddenly started to speed off.

She was terrified to know what would happen next…

-.-.-.-

Inside the house Boris smirked down at Bryan as he tried to push himself up. "Pathetic. Being with that girl has made you weak…" Boris sneered and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling the boy up and hearing him groan and hiss. "I will make you and the other's pay dearly for what you did to me." He dropped him and kicked him repeatedly in the head and against his ribs and shoulders until Bryan finally fell unconscious. He grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room and to the door. "Help me carry him out." He growled. "Did you find Ian?"

"No sir… we searched the whole house.. he's nowhere to be seen. " The guard swallowed hard as Boris growled. He helped him to take the unconscious boy to the van outside. He would have to wait until later to get Ian. For now he had to settle for what he had.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh my god... Boris is such a massive arsehole! Why are you constantly trying to make these guys' lives a miserable wreck more than they are?**

**Was the hot naughty stuff steamy enough for you? I'm strangely good at writing sex and yaoi and I have no idea why... It is a mystery I will never find out... huehuehuehue**

**I will be working on chapter 2 shortly! (In between sketching out a comic and going to work of course...) x'D**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELIES! O3O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Chapter 2 is here! I've been writing down the chapter plots in my phone to make sure that I keep up to date with them and post when I can! But writing the ideas in my phone is only half of it... I actually have to make sure I write the chapters out as well!**

**So hooray for me for writing chapter 2! *throws confetti and dances*.**

**Thanks to you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter... You know who you are ;D And also a thanks to the people who followed the story also 3  
Love you all!**

**Warning: There is a tiny little but of sex in this chapter too... mainly more rape than sex... ;3;... I am so bad. Aside form that.. ENJOY!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sound of dripping water against the cold tone ground of the cell echoed into the darkness. Snow blew in harshly from the freezing winds as three figures lay sprawled on the cold, stone, ground.

Spencer groaned and cracked an eye open slowly, looking around and sitting up; placing a hand to his head. It was throbbing; since he had been hit several times in the head by Boris and his men before he was finally taken. He looked down to see Tala still out. He reached out, with a large hand, and shook the red head awake.

"Tala… Wake up!" He half shouted; his voice slightly cracked.

Ice blue eyes opened and looked up to see the burly blonde over him. He breathed in slowly and looked to the side to see Bryan laying on his back with dried blood on a small part of his forehead. He sat up and nudged the silver haired man awake.

"Bryan. Get up." He frowned and looked around the cold room; taking in their surroundings. It was just like when they were boys. Getting thrown in night after night from their tiring exercises and training routines. He scowled and stood up; stretched, and walked to the small bared window to look outside.

Thick layers of snow across the courtyard of the Abbey. Snowflakes swirled in the harsh Russian winds as he turned back to Spencer and nudged Bryan with his foot. "BRYAN!" He shouted, startling the older teen and waking him. "Bout time…"

Light jade eyes scanned the room as he sat on the cold floor. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where Boris had slammed the wardrobe door. He looked back to Tala and then to Spencer. "Fuck… Boris really got us… huh?" His voice was croaky as he stood up and rubbed his lower back.

Tala gave him a curt nod. He looked to the door and realised that no one would be coming along to get them anytime soon. He sighed and took a seat on one of the green cots and looked back to his team. "At least they didn't get Ian… Or Sabrina by the looks of it."

Bryan's heart sped up. Sabrina wasn't here with them… He saw them take her. He looked to Tala. "They took her! They must have her somewhere else." He walked to the door and started banging his fist against it. "BORIS! YOU GET YOUR SLIMY ASS HERE NOW!" He shouted and kicked the door.

"ENOUGH!" Tala commanded and looked to Spencer. "They must've taken you down first. Our muscle…" He rubbed his forehead. "I remember that Boris came in with a few of his guys and beat me a bit." He looked to Bryan. "What happened to you?"

Bryan stood against the door and looked to him with hard eyes. "I hid with Sabrina in the wardrobe… He came in, found us, and two of them took her away and Boris beat the shit out of me." He sighed and massaged his temples slowly. "What the hell could he possibly want with us..?"

Spencer shrugged and sat in the cot opposite Tala and looked between them. "Boris always has his last words to us before he knocks us out… he say anything to you guys?" His sapphire blue eyes narrowing slightly.

Tala shook his head slowly. Bryan bit his lip and tried to think back, hearing Sabrina's screams in his head made him shiver and he looked up. "He would make us pay… Does that mean… The fucking world championships three fucking years ago!?" He kicked his foot back against the door. "It can't be that! He can't still be that fucking sour over losing the championships!"

"They spent a shit ton of money towards that though, Bry…. So that could be it." Tala shrugged and looked to the steel bars of the window. "Well… perhaps we will soon find out what our fate is." He lay back onto his cot and placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Just hope he doesn't do anything to your girlfriend, man." He closed his eyes.

Bryan's eyes darkened dramatically. 'Oh believe me… if he does I will kill him with my bare hands.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Boris's office was warm as the fire roared steadily in the old fireplace; the office having a rather professional, yet, serene feel to it. Said man sat in his chair reading through files with a red pen handy as he circled certain things that needed to be brought to attention. His gaze snapped up when he heard the weight shift on the couch. He smirked and stood up slowly; making his way to the couch and looked down at the figure.

Green eyes cracked open and looked up at the man. Sabrina gasped and pushed herself back against the couch; staring into the cold greying blue eyes.

"/how lovely of you to finally awaken…" Boris sneered to the girl as she continued to shake and try to push back further to get away from him. "Hmm…" He narrowed his thick purple eyebrows and cleared his throat. "I keep forgetting that not all people those boys bring home are Russian." He smirked as the girl seemed to calm a bit; now knowing that he could speak English. "I am Boris, young lady."

"Oh I know you, don't you worry about that." Magenta eyebrows narrowed as she dug her nails into the leather material of the couch. "Torturing young boys must give you quite a kick." She sneered.

Boris chuckled. "I can see why Bryan likes you. Such a sharp tongue." He threw his hand out and grabbed a fistful of the magenta hair and pulled her forward; grinning when she screamed. "Bryan and his friends will wish they never returned to Russia after my precious BEGA fell apart." He twisted his hand causing her head to turn to the side; teeth gritted.

"From memory… they didn't do anything to your precious organisation." She gave him eye contact and growled. "Maybe you need to be checked for memory loss, old man!" She screamed again when her hair was tugged at; feeling some of the roots coming loose that time.

"Oh I believe they had a very high role in bringing down my BEGA team. They confronted me; probably insisted to Tyson that he needed to destroy my company to get his sport back. The rest is easy to figure out." He looked at her with a hard gaze and narrowed his eyes. "And where do you come into all of this?" He studied her face, not seeing any resemblance to any person on any team he had come across. "Where has Bryan picked you up from?"

"None of your business!" She sneered and clenched her eyes shut when he pulled her head back.

"Judging from your skin… and accent, you are from the south… Am I correct? Hmm… Asia maybe?" He looked her over again.

"I'm Australian, you wanker!" She reached out with a swift motion and grabbed hold of Boris's crotch, squeezing hard so the man released his grip. She lashed out and palmed him in the throat and made a dash for the door.

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" He pulled out a pistol he concealed inside his trench coat and shot at her ankle, hitting dead on. The girl screamed and fell forward; holding her injured ankle and hissing. She tried to stop the blood flow and yelled when the barrel of the gun struck her across her jaw and knocked her to the ground. Boris picked her up by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the door; making the whole door and its frame shudder.

"How dare you do such a thing to me." Boris looked her over and grinned. "Looks like you will have to be punished. I must admit though…" He released her shirt and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the desk. "I have never punished a girl before." He threw her to the chair. "This will be entertaining."

Sabrina's eyes went wide when she suddenly realised what he meant. She couldn't get out because he had a gun, she couldn't run anywhere because he had injured her… there was no way out of this. She bit her lip. "What are you going to do with them…?" Her voice came out higher than she intended. "To Tala and Bryan and Spencer…"

Boris smirked as he removed his trench coat and slung it over the back of the chair. "What is to happen to them will come later; young lady." He unbuckled his belt and unzipped the front of his jeans. "They used to do this to me as well… Talk to me to try and make me forget what I was doing. But you see…" He lifted her from the chair and slammed her onto the desk, holding her hands together with a single hand and pushed his jeans down. "I don't need my memory checked afterall."

He used his hand to pull the girl's loose pants down to her mid thighs and stood over her in a terrifying show of leadership. "Bryan and his friends will regret ever crossing my paths at the BEGA headquarters and challenging me. He grinned sadistically as the girl struggled against his iron grip; her feet trying to kick him away but to no avail.

She watched as he grabbed hold of his disgusting attachment and brought it closer to her. She shook her head and yelled when he pushed it inside her; her hips buckled straight away and she clenched her eyes shut as it slid in painfully and forcefully; tears forming through her closed eyes and running down her cheeks.

"STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed to him and tried to get away from him as he pushed his hand up her shirt and firmly took old of her breast, lifting the shirt up and biting at the erect nipple. She cried and shook her head; silently wishing Bryan would come barrelling through that door right now and beat the living shit out of Boris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bryan tensed as he sat on his cot and looked at the cold stone ground below his feet; his eyes narrowing. "She's in trouble.. I know it." He put his face in his hands and cursed foully in Russian; his voice muffled by his hands.

Tala opened his eyes; after having gotten to sleep a little, and looked to Bryan. "Listen… I'm sure nothing is happening to her. You know what Boris likes… Young boys and teenagers." He shuddered at the thought. "Just stop thinking about her, man."

Spencer looked to them. "In all honesty, Bryan, you have gotten weaker in training and everything else. She's dragging you down…"

Bryan snapped his hard gaze to Spencer. "Take that back!"

"It's true… she's made you weak! The Bryan we knew earlier would never have allowed Boris to capture us." Tala retorted to the silver haired male.

"Yeah well what about you!? Spencer could have taken them out or even you could have done something as well! Don't go blaming all of this on her alright!? And don't blame me for it either! You're both as fucking wrong and weak as I am." Bryan huffed and crossed his arms; his nails digging into his arm.

The three boys sat in silence for the next few minutes, not daring to give the other eye contact. Spencer was the first to break the silence and sighed. "We can't fight like this… This is probably what Boris wants from us. To fight." He stood up and looked down at his friends. "You both know it's true. Come on. We'll find out what Boris has planned soon. And when we find out then we'll…. Riot and beat him up!" He slapped his fist into his palm and nodded.

The two nodded up at him. "I guess you're right, Spence." Tala nodded to Bryan. "We can be patient" He smirked. "At least more patient than Boris could ever wish to be."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Boris pulled his pants up and zipped the front up. He moved from the desk where Sabrina lay with her wrists tied together with her underwear and tears streaming down her face; her eyes defeated.

He opened the window a touch to let in a cool breeze and walked back to the desk, untying the girl and carrying her back to the couch. He deposited her back onto the leather padded couch and moved to the door as a sturdy knock was heard "/Enter/" He said sternly.

The door opened to reveal a guard with a young man with deep brown hair and hard red eyes. Boris smirked. "/Please, have a seat./" He motioned to the chair opposite him. "/If you do as I say and take out the Blitzkrieg Boys; I will fund your father's work. Do we have a deal, Adam?/" Boris kept a professional stature as he spoke to the young man.

He nodded curtly. "/Just tell me the time and place and I will annihilate all of them./" His voice was sharp.

"/Oh which reminds me…/" Boris smirked and slid a photo across the table for Adam to analyse. "/You will only be battling that one. If there is a need then you will defeat the other two./" Boris narrowed his hard eyes. "/But he is your primary target./"

Adam nodded. "/Understood, Boris./"

Boris took the photo back and smiled. "/I will see you tomorrow when the battle will begin, young Adam./" He stood and shook hands with the young man and watched him leave with the guard. He placed the photo back into his folder and walked to the couch, sneering down at the girl. "We will see how much he is willing to sacrifice for you." He rubbed her cheek with his fingers softly. "Such a pretty face… and such a sharp tongue." He smirked.

Boris placed a blanket over the girl and went back to his desk to continue to file over some paperwork he was yet to complete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**And there's chapter 2. Oh that Boris is a sick old bastard! I'm trying not to make Sabrina too helpless in this fic too... She can lift nearly twice her body weight and she handles machine like an ox... She is not helpless o3o...**

**Well thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**There won't be sex in the next chapter! Hopefully... maybe not... we'll see what happens OTL**

**THANKS!**


End file.
